


These times they are a-changing

by bookl0ver



Series: Ballum Week 2020 [4]
Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, do not copy to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24662038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookl0ver/pseuds/bookl0ver
Summary: Ballum week - Day 4 - FutureEverything changes so fast.
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Series: Ballum Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1778890
Comments: 10
Kudos: 55





	These times they are a-changing

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for clicking 
> 
> Warnings: Very soppy

Ben and Callum were frozen, rooted to the spot as they stared at her. Stood in front of them was their little girl, their little Lexi dressed to the nines in heels, makeup and a beautiful, floor-length dress. They’d known it was coming, but they couldn’t believe it was really happening. 

“How do I look?” She asked, turning slowly so Ben and Callum could get a good look at the elegant gown she’d begged them to buy for her, and the elaborate hair-do that Lola had spent hours on. 

“You look lovely, Lex,” Callum smiled, swallowing thickly. Lexi smiled brightly at him, her beautiful eyes, identical to Ben’s, gleaming with pride and happiness. Beside Callum, Ben was struggling to retain his composure, tears filling his eyes. 

“Dad?” She looked at Ben, who hurriedly wiped at his eyes. Her face fell, approaching her father. “Are you okay? Does it look bad?” 

“No! No, baby, you look…” Ben rested his hands on Lexi’s shoulders, taking her in. She was as tall as him with her heels on, and he couldn’t help but let a tear fall. “You look gorgeous, princess. Just can’t believe how beautiful you are. My little girl.” 

Tears welled in Lexi’s own eyes and she blinked rapidly. “Don’t get soppy on me dad, I’ll ruin my makeup.” 

Ben chuckled, a watery smile covering his face. “We can’t have that now can we?” He pulled her into a hug, careful not to mess up her hair or makeup. He couldn’t resist squeezing her tightly, wanting to hold her in his arms and never let her go. 

“When’re your friends picking you up, Lex?” Callum asked, coughing as he tried to keep the overwhelming emotions withheld. It wouldn’t do any of them any good if they all started to cry. 

Lexi flew from her father’s arms, taking her phone from her clutch and checking it. “They’re outside right now! I’ve got to go.” She hurriedly leaned up to plant a kiss on Ben and Callum’s cheeks, before heading off. 

“Be safe, yeah? Text me when you get there, and when you get back to your mum’s, okay?” Ben called, Lexi laughing out a ‘yes dad’ as she headed outside to meet her friends. 

“And – And take lots of pictures!” 

As soon as the door shut behind her Ben burst into tears. Immediately Callum wrapped him in a warm embrace, letting his own eyes fill with tears. 

“It’s okay Ben, it’s okay.” He soothed, rubbing his husband’s back gently. 

“I can- I can’t believe, ho-o-ow grown up she is…” Ben sobbed, clutching at Callum like a lifeline. “It was only - only yesterday she was tiny, dancing to Little Mix and wanting to play princesses.” 

“I know, I know,” Callum continued soothing Ben, gently carding his fingers through his hair. “You knew she had to grow up at some point though. She couldn’t stay seven forever.” 

Ben laughed at that, a choked, half-sob sound but it was still a laugh. “I know, but I just never thought she’d be so…” He pulled away from Callum to meet his eyes, reaching up to wipe the tears from his cheek. “So grown up. She’s a proper adult, babe. Not a little girl anymore, she’s- she’s a woman. Soon she won’t even need her old dad, and she’ll move away to uni and-” 

“Hey now,” Callum interrupted, cupping Ben’s face in his hands. “Slow down. She’s only sixteen, you’ve still got her for two years before university is even on the cards. And if she does go, then that’s good. You know that’s a good thing.” 

Ben glanced down, nuzzling into Callum’s touch. “Yeah, you’re right.” He sighed, watery smiling rising back onto his face. 

“And no matter what, she’ll still be your little girl, your princess, and she will always need you, okay?” Thumbs brushed away the tears tracking down Ben’s face, Ben nodding and pulling his husband down for a kiss. 

“Our little girl.” He whispered in Callum’s ear. 

Callum’s breath hitched, and the lump in his throat got harder to swallow down. “Yeah, our little girl.” 

They held each other for a while, finding comfort in the embrace. Although things were always changing – like their adorable little Lexi suddenly sixteen and going to her year eleven leaver’s prom, or grey streaks in their hair – this was a constant. No matter what happened or how much time passed, they had each other. 

Always.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, comments and kudos are always appreciated. 
> 
> Have a great day.


End file.
